I'm Sorry Sora
by Shine4000
Summary: Sora and Riku get together and everything is perfect... Wait who's this guy that's after Sora? What's going to happen to their friendship? How many times will Riku have to push back his feelings to protect the brunet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a unexpected visitor

It was a typical day for me and Sora, he wanted to go to the beach so where was I the beach. I hate to a mite it but I really like the long walks on the beach with him. After this we would go home and watch a movie, probably Peter Pan. Why he likes that movie I don't know but he does. We've been dating for about 6 mounths now, and every time I see him it makes me happy to know that I have his heart, yes every so often he makes me mad but I always ened up forgiving him.

I looked down to see that Sora jhad fallen asleep while I was thinking. 'Great!' I thought as I got to my feet slowly, I smiled at how cute he was. Then scoped him up in my arms bridal style and carried him home.

It was funny because he started to talk in his sleep, it was so cute I couldn't help but to chuckle every so often.

When we got home I walked him up stairs and put him in bed, I lightly kissed him on the forehead and went down stairs to finish so chores.

After I had put away the last dish I went to watch some TV. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, on the screen it was a fuzzy of white and black lines. "What?" I said out loud knowing that Sora couldn't hear me. Then a purple portal type thing appeared and someone wearing a black cloche stepped out. I jumped up from the couch and said, "Who are you?" I was ready to punch this persons lights out if they tried anything funny. My fist were balled and I had anger filled eyes.

The guy looked over at me and pulled down his hood, I felt like I was looking in a morroer. He was a spiting image of me. "What!?" I said in total shock. "Good. You know who I am." he said. His voice matched mine to a T.

"Is Sora here?" He asked. I didn't trust him just because he looked like me doesn't make him me. "Why?" I said in a smug voice. "Because!…" he then relised why I wasn't telling him anything. I stood there arms crossed over my chest ready for anything. Then he said something that surprised me, "You sleep with a light purple bear named bearing ton til' uou were 10." He said as he looked down in what looked like sham. 'ok that proves it this guys me but why is he here?' "Why are you here?" I asked after getting over the shock of meeting another "me". "Answer my question is Sora here?"

"Yes he is. Why?" I said tilting my head up. "He's in danger." that did it I was done with this gutys games, done with not knowing, done with everything. " What?!" I exclaimed as I turned to run up to the bed room to check on Sora. I was half way down the hall when the other me said, "Stop! You cant tell him." I stopped and turned back, "Why?" I said in a dark voice ready to rip someones head off. 'No one's going to hurt my Sora!' I thought as I ran up to see Sora. The other me stayed behind and sat down in the living room thinking, 'What an idiot!'


	2. Chapter 2

Shine-" Hi ya everyone. I just wanted to say thank you to the people that like my stories. I know my chapters are really short and I'll try to work on making them longer.

Sora- " Shine who are you talking to?"

Shine-"Uhh... the lovely viewers. (points to the audience.)

Sora- (looks over) "Huh!... oh Hi there."

Riku-" Sora could you come here I need you to-... Who the HELL are these people?!"

Shine-"Hi Riku! These are my readers."

Riku- "From what I gather we are now on the internet fantastic!"

Sora- "Come on Riku at least the story is about us."

Shine-"Ok can we please get on with the story!"

Sora and Riku- "Enjoy."

Chapter 2: Face to face with a monster…

"Sora!" I yell as I pushed the door to his bed room in. There was a dark figure hovering over him. "Sora…" I breathed out as I saw that he wasn't moving. I was filled with rage and went to take a swing at the figure. He easily dodged it and pointed his finger at me as if saying 'no no no'.

"Now you don't want to wake him do you?" he asked holding his hand out to Sora. "Although I don't think that's going to matter!" I saw a smirk creep across his face.

Horror filled my eyes and I turned to Sora he still wasn't moving, not even alit- 'thank God' I thought as I could now see that he was still breathing. I turned back to the figure.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" I asked getting ready to tear off his head.

"Oh, come now Riku, you of all people should know what I'm talking about?" he looked at my frightened expression and smirk, "Well, my mistake for thinking that you would know, seines it has happened to you."

"No." I said in the most determined voice I could muster. The man looked at me with a strange look. "I will not let what happened to me happen to Sora."

The strange man put his hand up to his chest as if his feelings were hurt. "But, don't you want little Sora know the power too?" he looked up at me an smirk, in that moment I felt like I was staring at the devil him self.

"No! Sora is the one that saved me from this oh so great 'power' you speak so highly of. He's the only person that I've ever meet that is pure enough to defeat that, that madness. He has saved me and many others from it's clutches, and I highly doubt that it will EVER be able to take him!" I said in a fit of rage.

The figure stood up straight and crossed there arms over their chest, "Ok, if he's so pure then how was I able to corrupt him?" I looked back to Sora and saw a dark aura forming around him. I ran to try and couch the figure before it went through a dark portal. "Damn it!"Riku yelled as he waked over to Sora who looked more dead then alive at this point. "What has happened."

Shine-"As I said short, but next one I'll make really long."

Sora-"Riku are you worried about me."(Devil smile)

Riku-" Well look at the time I tink the readers have to be leaving and so do I."(Riku leaves)

Shine-"He so love's you."

Sora-"Yeah I know." (Sora smile)

Shine and Sora- "Bye, Bye for now3" (waves)


End file.
